


Surprise

by YGJK97



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mating, Romance, Victor is very angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one thing to have a one night stand and then forget it the next day- it's another completely different story when your bonded with them for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!! Another Ethan & Victor fic, sorry for the awkward…um, explicit scenes if you want to call it that, but I hope you enjoy!!! 
> 
> Ps: the parenthesis are like in another time, at least a week before the confrontation that the story is based off of. I don't have italics on my Ipod- sorry.

(The moan spills from his lips as his eyes snap closed, his body arches up and all he can see is blackness with a tiny bit of colorful stars that seem to appear when he shut his eyes too forcefully. He can feel everything, the soft pair of lips kissing up the side of his stomach, the rough hands that grip his waist in a tight grip, the bulge that pressed insistently on his legs. He could feel everything and even though the idea of sex was disgusting to him at first, he finds himself enjoying the ministrations that Ethan was providing him. Suddenly he feels a sharp bite on his hip and he's about to protest but a moan is once again forced out of his mouth when Ethan began to lick and suck on it as an apology. Slowly his blue eyes finally reopen and he looks down to meet smoldering brown eyes staring up at him darkly.) 

 

"We need to talk" a gruff, American accent says out of nowhere that Victor's only reaction is to jump and swing the gun he received from Ethan a long time ago toward the door. Funny, it happened to actually be Ethan standing at the door; who looked the least bit scared. "Jesus, are you out of your bloody mind? I could've shot you!" But the only reply he gets is a snort and a muttered "Yeah right" that practically bled with sarcasm. Victor ignores it in favor of putting his gun away in a private area before turning his eyes back toward Ethan, who meets his gaze head on. With a flush he looks down and once again ignores Ethan's rather rude chuckle. 

"Did you not come here to tell me something?" Victor asks curtly, not wanting to play with the American any longer. Suddenly its as if the temperature in the room has dropped significantly and Victor can practically hear how tense Ethan has become. "As of late…how do you feel?" Victor's eyes find their way back up and he scrunches his eyebrows, his confusion was very evident in that moment.   
"Fine, thank you for asking"   
"Oh that's…" Ethan trails off and with analytical eyes he watches as the American shifts on his feet while his eyes look everywhere but at Victor- its a first since he got there and that immediately alarms Victor. 

"Chandler, what are you hiding from me?" His voice is colder then he assumed it would be but it still gives off his seriousness and for that he is grateful. Ethan's eyes finally make their way back up and he's looking deeply into Victor's eyes before asking lowly "How much do you remember that night?" He doesn't need to ask to know what night Ethan was referring too. 

 

(He can feel Ethan's teeth scraping on his stomach as he makes his way back up, a moan catches in his throat when Ethan kisses him on a particular spot and the only thing he can manage to do is thread his hand through Ethan's soft brown locks. "Oh lord" he breathes out and he can feel Ethan's smile on his neck before he moves his head up to catch Victor's earlobe in his teeth, softly nibbling on it in a teasing way. When he releases it he whispers with a chuckle "No its just me". He's ready to give a nasty retort but stops when Ethan's hand finally- FINALLY trails down toward where he needed to be touched at the most. He can feel Ethan's rough hand curl around him and he loses his breath for a moment as his hand tightens in Ethan's hair and he can only barely register what Ethan is saying "Remember to breathe Doc") 

 

Victor immediately flushes at the memory and looks away with an awkward cough as he tries to contain his racing heart. He can hear Ethan rasped chuckle as he says aloud "Yes it was a rather…eventful night"   
"I am positive that you are not here just for that though" Victor spits outs and he does not completely understand why he suddenly feels so spiteful, but he does and he's been feeling this way ever since he slept with Ethan that night.   
"No, you are right I'm not here just to go down memory lane…" Ethan trails off again and from the corner of his eye Victor watches his movements suspiciously. He watches as the man licks his lips and can't help but be drawn to it, just thinking of how soft and inviting it felt against his. 

Suddenly Ethan's looking at him again and he straightens up when he sees the seriousness behind his eyes "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to say this but you have to bear with me" Victor's eyebrows furrow but he does nothing to interrupt, instead he situates himself on top of one of his desks and waits patiently for Ethan to continue "Ok, do you remember what Ms.Ives told you about my…condition?"   
"You mean you being a bloody viscous dog?" He sees Ethan's jaw clench and he feels a small victory settle in him but he's disappointed that Ethan does not jump at the chance to argue with him instead Ethan just continues on as if Victor never commented at all. 

"Well the thing is- is when we were having sex- near the ending I might have, I mean I did…uh…" Ethan's stumbling now and Victor can't help but stand up as something begins to dawn on him. He can feel his stomach begin to twist and his heart is racing rapidly while his body starts to tremble. He remembers reading a bizarre book as a child, at the time he concluded that it was nothing but ridiculous lies and that it was not worth his time. But in this moment he remembers and he's scared that Ethan is referring to what his thoughts are leading up to, so instead of addressing it completely he instead demands for Ethan to tell him "Finish your sentence Chandler!" 

 

(His hips are sharp against his and Victor's hands are practically scratching against Ethan's back as he arches into the thrusts, it feels so good that his toes curl and his head tips back letting Ethan have access to his neck. He can barely even remember his own name. Finally with a few sharp and blunt thrusts Victor comes with a cry and let's his nails practically embed themselves in Ethan's back. Still coming down from his high and completely and utterly exhausted he can vaguely recall Ethan coming inside him while he bites on the side of Victor's neck that he allowed earlier access to) 

 

Ethan's eyes are looking at him sadly and he can only whisper out softly, pleadingly "I'm so sorry Victor" and with a sudden loss of breath and tears gathering in his eyes he quickly lets out a strangled cry 

"You mated with me without my permission, you piece of shit!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I saw the Penny Dreadful season finale, loved it but also hated it as well. Especially the way that it ended, which is probably the reason why I'm leaving this story off kind of the same way- but I hoped you enjoyed!   
> Leave kudos, comments, whatever is appreciated. 
> 
> Ps. Thanks to those who commented and liked my other post 'Innocence'.


End file.
